Battle Pages/Team RNJR and Qrow vs. Tyrian
"Team RNJR and Qrow vs. Tyrian" is a fight that begins in "Tipping Point" when Tyrian Callows catches up with Team RNJR in order to capture Ruby Rose and bring her to Salem. Preceding Events Team RNJR is still making their way out of the abandoned town of Oniyuri, when Lie Ren senses of danger. All four take out their weapons just before Tyrian arrives. The Fight After running in and leaping from higher ground, Tyrian lands on his feet, facing the four teenagers. He immediately takes out his weapons in a seamless motion and, laughing eagerly, moves to attack Ruby. Ren intervenes, StormFlower clashing with The Queen's Servants. Ren attempts to both kick and shoot Tyrian, but he dodges. The two exchange several more attacks and parries until Tyrian kicks Ren several feet away. Tyrian turns to go after Ruby again, who rushed forward with Crescent Rose to meet him. Tyrian uses his blades to block the scythe and kicks Ruby backward. She easily remains upright and they clash again. Tyrian manages to land a strike on Ruby's right arm, causing her to cry out at the pain and him to laugh. She does not break stride however and leaps back to take a swing at him with her scythe. He dodges and then lands a moving blow against the body of Crescent Rose, causing damage to her Aura in the area of the strike. Jaune Arc steps in at that moment and Tyrian climbs onto his shield and grins at him. Nora Valkyrie rushes in with Magnhild, but Tyrian just leaps from Jaune's shield to her hammer and up through the top story of a narrow, rectangular building. Holding himself up with his feet on wooden frames to either side of him, Tyrian looks down at Team RNJR. Jaune calls up and attempts to de-escalate the fight, while Ren wants Tyrian to identify himself. Tyrian leaps to the ground before the teenagers again and, while expressing that Jaune's caught his interest, states that his identity only matters to Ruby. He announces that his intent to take take Ruby with him, while Nora and Jaune move to defend her. Delighted that they are willing to fight, Tyrian moves fast to attack Jaune from behind. Ren calls out a warning and then deliberately shoots Jaune's shield so that the ricochet hits Tyrian. Tyrian covers his eyes with his arm and then cartwheels onto Jaune's shield, using his wrist blades to spin in the air against it. Ruby steps in to face Tyrian on his descent, but he just kicks her to the side. She regains her ground by using Crescent Rose to steady herself. Jaune takes a swing with his sword at Tyrian, but he simply dodges and kicks him away as well. His next move is to run toward Nora. From across the way, Ruby grins and shoots Nora with lightning Dust. It passes just over Tyrian's left shoulder, and he turns as he senses it. Nora gets knocked down when the bolt makes contact, dropping Magnhild in the process. Mistaking the move for an error on Ruby's part, Tyrian gives Nora a baffled stare and laughs while Ren, Jaune and Ruby simply watch and wait. He senses something is up and loses his mirth. With a determined, satisfied grin, a now upright and supercharged Nora rushes Tyrian from behind, moving over his right shoulder and coming before him just in time to hit him with Magnhild. The blast from the contact has the other three covering their eyes from the backwash of dust and air, Jaune actually taking cover behind his shield. The air clears to reveal a perfectly fine Tyrian in a crouch, using his now unveiled scorpion tail to block Magnhild. He kicks Nora twice in the face before leaping backward and upward onto a roof, leaving his coat behind. After a little more expository banter during which he hints at the peon status of the villains the teenagers have already met, Tyrian leaps back into the fray. He uses his tail to knock Crescent Rose down. Though surprised, Ruby does not lose her grip on it. The two both attack each other and miss until Tyrian knocks Ruby backward again. Tyrian uses his tail to go after Ren before finally kicking him away and attacking Jaune next. A crow flies determinedly toward the fray while Tyrian kicks Jaune back via his shield and then uses his tail to block Magnhild when Nora steps forward. Ren returns for more, dodges a kick, and leaps away again. Tyrian lets Ren be and goes after Ruby again. In quick succession, he delivers a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, damaging her Aura each time. He turns and swings his tail to knock her back into the air. She flies back several feet and he rushes forward to meet her before she lands. While Ruby's still midair, he kicks her in the abdomen, breaking her Aura. The incoming crow turns into Qrow Branwen who keeps running forward after landing. Tyrian approaches Ruby on the ground and raises his stinger, his eyes turning dark purple. Nora, who is comforting a fallen Ren, and Jaune both look on in horror. Laughing, Tyrian is about to strike with his scorpion tail when Qrow bursts through a building and inserts himself between them, holding his weapon behind his back. There is a metallic noise as Tyrian's stinger hits against Qrow's weapon and clips into the blade. He lets out a nervous giggle of surprise while Ruby and Qrow make eye contact. Tyrian pulls his tail back and briefly shows appreciation for Qrow's arrival while stating he has no intention of leaving Ruby alone. Rushing Qrow, he twists to the right as he throws his weight into a slash at him with his left wrist blades. It is deflected by the body of Qrow's weapon and Tyrian easily comes round to attack with his right blades. His attack is once again deflected and Tyrian steps back from Qrow, his momentum carrying him. Qrow slashes twice at Tyrian, missing both times. Tyrian jumps into the air and spins so that he can deliver a landing kick to Qrow followed by a slash with his blades. Qrow dodges both. Tyrian continues flipping, moving away from Qrow until he is ready to come at him again, laughing. Qrow meets his blades in the air with his own blade, resulting in a clash of metal that is strong enough to loudly propel them away from each other. Tyrian flips away while a slightly pushed back Qrow holds his ground in a lunge. Tyrian uses his blades to help him stay upright and Qrow is immediately there, attacking. Tyrian dodges, blocks the second swing with his tail and leaps to the side. Their two blades meet several times as they match each other, metallic clashes ringing out, including when Qrow blocks attacks from Tyrian's stinger. Qrow leaps up and somersaults downward to cut Tyrian with his descent, but Tyrian blocks it with his wrist blades. The powerful clash of their weapons sends out a ripple that blows the roof off of a building behind them. They both pause in that moment, the pressure the two of them are putting on their weapons creating tiny sparks. Tyrian grins and cocks his gloves, revealing the hidden double-barrelled machine guns within his wrist blades. He shoots at Qrow, who jumps off him and continues to deflect every shot while twirling his weapon as Tyrian encircles him, firing at every possible angle while running. Ren and Nora join in the fight at this point. Tyrian leans backward to look at them coming and ducks so that they both miss him in their dual attack. He follows with a spinning kick handstand that staggers them before a second forward handstand kick sends them both away. Laughing, he gives chase to the two teenagers, but Qrow is quick to block him mid-run with his collapsed scythe. Tyrian glares at Qrow, his right wrist blades up against Qrow's weapon. He attacks with his left as well, but Qrow uses the flat of his hand to move the blade to block both and then pushes Tyrian back a step. Qrow warns over his shoulder to not come closer. Ruby decides to take higher ground and moves to a rooftop, watching for an opportunity to shoot Tyrian. The bird's-eye view shows the two combatants moving quickly across the town center, on the road and on the abandoned fountain. Ruby is unable to get a clear shot, much to her displeasure. When Tyrian flips overhead, Qrow attempts to reach him midair, but Tyrian just bounces off the blade. He lands and attempts to deliver a strike with his tail, but Qrow dodges. Tyrian lands on his feet to attack with his blades, but Qrow has already turned his back and put his weapon up as a shield to block him. A few more kicks from Tyrian and swings from Qrow gives neither an advantage, with Qrow ducking to avoid Tyrian's strikes and Tyrian lying flat on the floor with his back against the ground to avoid Qrow's swings. Tyrian tries a new tactic and fires again, flipping backward in the air to balance solely on his tail to aim. When Qrow dodges the bullets, Tyrian lands on his feet with a cry of triumph as Qrow fires a salvo from his weapon's hidden shotgun. Facing away from Qrow, he sends in his tail. Qrow jerks to the side, Tyrian's tail striking out at the space beside his head and over his shoulder. This was exactly what Tyrian planned as he pulls back his tail to wrap around Qrow's arm, yanking and sending the collapsible scythe flying. The blade embeds into a wall and Qrow rubs his wrist before glaring at Tyrian. Tyrian straightens to laugh, but is immediately distracted by the projectile that passes in front of him. Qrow being disarmed allowed Ruby to finally find her opening, and she continues to shoot. Tyrian does not even bother to change positions, deflecting each bullet with a flick of his tail, his expression amused. Meanwhile, Qrow's decided his wrist is fine and punches Tyrian in the face. It is not a move Tyrian is expecting at all, and he covers his face and groans in pain. He straightens and looks at Qrow, surprised, only to get punched in the face again. Tyrian is driven back by Qrow, who follows with a right uppercut. A kick to Tyrian's torso sends him off and onto the ground. Tyrian remains crouched while Qrow casually retrieves his weapon. The moment Qrow's back is turned to grasp the handle, Tyrian strikes, but Qrow was waiting for it. He dodges by flipping atop his weapon. He activates its scythe mode and Tyrian pulls back and the weapon gets closer and closer to his face. Qrow fires a round in order to use the recoil to project him onto the roof. As he goes upward, he switches his weapon into a sword again. Qrow perches on an upright plank, and Tyrian leaps up, taking the plank out from under him. Qrow lands on the roof and Tyrian comes back for more. Tyrian's curving wrist blades scrape along both edges of the sword and Qrow sends him off with a swing. Using his tail to help him move around the broken roof, Tyrian fires more rounds at Qrow which, as usual, just get deflected. The two continue to swing at each other and make contact through their weapons as they move across the roof. Qrow hears the wooden planks cracking and he moves to the opposite end. Tyrian pursues and steps directly on a plank that gives way underneath him. He uses his tail to grab Qrow by the ankle and pull him down as well. This is enough to make Ruby decide to no longer stay back. Just as she reaches the building, Qrow comes out through a wall, his body and his weapon bouncing. The weapon lands with its blade in the ground, and Qrow perches atop it. Red flickers of damaged Aura move over his body twice. Tyrian comes out of the floating dust and grime inside the building, purple flickers moving across his body. As the two begin to strike again, Ruby jumps in between and deflects Tyrian's blades with Crescent Rose. Jaune attempts to intervene for Ruby, but Ren holds him back. The two boys and Nora remain on the sidelines. Both Ruby and Qrow move in to attack Tyrian. Ruby hooks her scythe around his body, but Tyrian blocks it by the extended staff before it can make contact with his back. Qrow attacks at the same time as Ruby, swinging his sword in from the opposite direction, but Tyrian uses his free hand to block the blade with the bracer portion of his weapon. Tyrian kicks Qrow away, focusing on Ruby. Ruby blocks his tail and his bullets with Crescent Rose. Tyrian swings in closer, taking swipes at her. As he does so, his eyes turn purple. His stinger goes for Ruby, but Qrow blocks it. The two swing and reposition, resulting in them both pushing their weapons against each other. Qrow yells for Ruby to get back, but she protests that it is her fight and does not back down. She attacks Tyrian while he is still locked blade-to-blade with Qrow, but his legs arch away from the swing of Crescent Rose. Qrow attempts to clarify his warning but is unable to finish when Ruby attacks again. Tyrian moves to her, flipping and sending her backward with a two-footed kick. She slides closer to the building and gains her ground, but the wooden beams near the roof have been shaken up too much and a heavy one breaks and descends upon her. Qrow slices it in half so it falls in two pieces to either side of Ruby without touching her. Tyrian takes advantage of Qrow's distraction and gets him in the abdomen with his stinger. Tyrian enjoys the stunned reaction he gets from those watching, but his position has him facing away from Ruby. Without hesitation, Ruby hooks her scythe around Tyrian's tail and fires the rifle, giving the weapon the strength to cut through it. Spurting purple fluid, the stinger bounces to the ground. Tyrian screams from the pain, reeling back. Nora, Ren and Jaune all move to block his path to Ruby and Qrow. Tyrian is off-balance, unable to walk straight and quickly decides not to engage. He runs off, and as his footsteps retreat, Qrow falls onto one knee, holding his abdomen. Trivia *This fight was partially animated by Kim Newman.https://vimeo.com/229061349?ref=tw-share Image Gallery V4 06 00036.png|Ruby's Aura shimmers from the strike V4 06 00037.png|"Ooh!" V4 06 00038.png|Tyrian uses Magnhild as a spring board V4 06 00039.png|Tyrian starting the explanation of his presence. V4 06 00040.png|Everyone looks at Tyrian's target. V4 06 00041.png|Nora steps forward to defend Ruby. V4 06 00042.png V4 06 00043.png|Tyrian quickly moves behind Jaune. V4 06 00044.png|Ren raises StormFlower. V4 06 00045.png|Ruby confidently takes aim. V4 06 00046.png|About to pull the trigger. V4 06 00047.png|The electric shot passes Tyrian. V4 06 00048.png|Tyrian is baffled by Ruby's friendly fire. V4 06 00049.png|Nora gets ready to strike. V4 06 00050.png|Nora delivers an explosive attack with help from her Semblance. V4 06 00051.png|Tyrian's scorpion tail is revealed. V4 06 00052.png V4 06 00053.png V4 06 00054.png|A crow flies into the city, heading toward the fight. V4 06 00055.png|The Aura on Ruby's head shimmers. V4 06 00056.png|The Aura on Ruby's chest shimmers. V4 06 00057.png|The Aura on Ruby's abdomen shimmers from Tyrian's heavy kick. V4 06 00058.png|Qrow appears and runs toward the fight. V4 06 00059.png|Tyrian's eyes turn purple as he gets ready to strike Ruby with his tail. V4 06 00060.png|Nora and Ren look on in horror. V4 06 00061.png|Jaune does the same. V4 06 00062.png|Qrow arrives just in time to block the stinger. V4 06 00063.png|Ruby happy/hopefully looking at her uncle. V4 06 00064.png|"Hey." V4_07_00027.png|After Tyrian pulls his stinger back. V4_07_00028.png|Tyrian about ready to express happiness at "a true Huntsman's" appearance. V4_07_00029.png|"I don't know, this guy's weird." V4_07_00030.png|Tyrian explaining himself again, his eyes back to their normal color. V4_07_00031.png|Ready to battle. V4_07_00032.png V4_07_00033.png|Qrow attacking. V4_07_00034.png V4_07_00035.png V4_07_00036.png|Qrow dodges the stinger. V4_07_00037.png|Tyrian blocks Qrow's attack. V4_07_00038.png V4_07_00039.png|Guess what? V4_07_00040.png|"It's also a gun." V4_07_00041.png|Tyrian's maniacal grin, while firing his weapon at Qrow. V4_07_00042.png|Nora, Jaune, and Ren look on. V4_07_00043.png|Ren and Nora go to attack. V4_07_00044.png|Tyrian deflects/dodges their attacks. V4_07_00045.png|Tyrian knocks them back with his stinger. V4_07_00046.png|Qrow prevents Tyrian from attacking Ren and Nora again. V4_07_00047.png|Ruby going to find higher ground. V4_07_00048.png|Trying to take aim. V4_07_00049.png|Ruby's dissatisfaction at being unable to shoot accurately. V4_07_00050.png|Qrow dodging the stinger (again). V4_07_00051.png|Tyrian's stinger around Qrow's wrist, about to disarm him. V4_07_00052.png|Qrow's weapon, embedded in the wall. V4_07_00053.png|Qrow rubs his wrist. V4_07_00054.png|Ruby's first shot. V4_07_00055.png|Tyrian is amused while deflecting the bullets. V4_07_00056.png|Qrow looks at his fist... V4_07_00057.png|... then punches Tyrian in the face. V4_07_00058.png|Hand-to-hand combat. V4_07_00059.png|Qrow kicks Tyrian away. V4_07_00060.png V4_07_00061.png|Surprise! Scythe! V4_07_00062.png V4_07_00063.png|Qrow deflecting Tyrian's bullets. V4_07_00064.png|On the roof. V4_07_00065.png|Tyrian about to fall through... V4_07_00066.png|... yet he's still smirking. V4_07_00067.png V4_07_00068.png|Qrow being pulled down by Tyrian. V4_07_00069.png|Ruby moves from her position. V4_07_00070.png|Qrow's Aura shimmers. Also, pose. V4_07_00071.png|Tyrian walking out of the dust, his Aura also shimmering. V4_07_00072.png|Ruby joins the battle in closer quarters. V4_07_00073.png|Qrow saves Ruby from the wooden beam. V4_07_00074.png|Then he gasps. V4_07_00075.png|Tyrian has landed a hit with his stinger. V4_07_00076.png|Full picture. V4_07_00077.png|Jaune is shocked. V4_07_00078.png|Ren and Nora, respectively determined and shocked. V4_07_00079.png|Tyrian happy, his eyes purple. V4_07_00080.png|Ruby taking action. V4_07_00081.png|About to pull the trigger. V4_07_00082.png|The end of Tyrian's tail has disappeared...? V4_07_00083.png|Ruby has cut off the stinger. V4_07_00084.png|Tyrian in pain and off-balance. V4_07_00085.png|"You bitch!" V4_07_00086.png|"She'll forgive you." V4_07_00087.png|Ruby looks to her injured uncle. V4_07_00088.png|Qrow holding his wound. V4_07_00089.png|Qrow has taken his hand away, revealing the wound and the blood on his palm. V4_07_00090.png|Rest of Team RNJR looks on in concern. References Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 4